


you’ll float too!

by Emilywemily



Category: DCU, IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 15-16, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossover, Dead Georgie Denbrough, Horror, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Teenage Losers Club (IT), and I totally agree with him, at least according to richie, beverly moved in with her aunt all ready before meeting the losers club, but would still kill you in like three seconds, harley Quinn is great, i have not abandoned my other story I just could not get this idea out of my head, pennywise is a sloppy bitch, she’s like really nice in this, the losers need better parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilywemily/pseuds/Emilywemily
Summary: The streets of Gotham were quiet. A girl, only twelve walked..no ran in the dark, slipping from the heavy rain. “Shit!” She cried before using her hands to break her fall. She felt something grab her leg. ‘A hand? What...what is it!’ She thought as she began to panic.“Nice knowin’ ya, Betty!” Spoke a rough voice. Betty let a single tear roll down her cheek as she slowly turned behind her to see a tall, ghostly pale clown holding red balloons.“Time to float!” He spoke with an evil grin. Betty screamed as she was dragged into the sewers, never to be seen again. Meanwhile, a kid, Georgie Denboughra, was about to meet the same fate. The only thing is... there was a new squad in town. A ‘suicide squad’. A team of villains, have to defeat it with the help of the losers that are being targeted by it.I do not own IT or DCU. Nor am I profiting off of this work.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Kudos: 5





	1. Richie

Richie woke to his alarm beeping at him. He frowned as he failed to reach it at ended up tossing it across the room so it hit his been bag. “Fucking school.” He rolled his eyes. 

“Richie! For god sake you’re always late. Can’t you just for once try a little” his mother nagged him. “I’m two minutes late ma! That’s all” he replied defiantly. She gave him a concerned look. “When I was your age I was always on time for breakfast. And for school.” His mother said with a stern voice. Richie just ignored her and went to eat some breakfast. “Did you hear me? Richard!” Richie jumped at her sudden yelling. What had she been saying? “ I said.. be careful coming home dear, Betty ripsome went missing last night. I want you to be safe.” He gave her a small smile. “I’ll be fine Ma, I just-“ Richie was cut off by the sound of his dad yelling. “Richard! You stupid boy, do you have any idea what day it is!?” Richie looked blankly at his father.  
“...Tuesday?” He finally replied, mouth stuffed with cereal. Wentworth closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Why do you make everything so goddamn difficult. Richie shrugged. “Just my speciality dad” he said sarcastically. His dad glared at him. “It’s work! You were supposed to be up twenty minutes ago! Get dressed and hurry!” Richie was confused how. That was on Wednesday right? He was sure it was! “Dad, I-“ he began, but was cut off by him exclaiming “why oh why couldn’t I have just got a girl? Girls listen Richard! Girls are smart! I don’t know how you think you’re going to get through life with a brain like yours! Now hurry!” Richie pushed the lump in his throat away and tried best to hide his wavering voice. “Sure, dad” 

Later, at work that was now on a Tuesday for some random reason, he was working the cash register at the arcade when he saw a boy, about seventeen walk in. Richies little sixteen year old heart skipped a beat. The boy was blonde with curly hair and wearing a green jacket. Taking a deep breath, Richie confidently walked over to him. “Hey, want me to kick your ass in street fighter?” He asked hoping the boy could tell he was joking. Thankfully, he could! “You wish.” He smiled before looking down at his name tag “...Richard.” “Call me Richie.” “Call me Connor.” 

After a good hour of playing and flirting, the two teens parted ways, not before they exchanged numbers however, Connor even giving Richie a kiss on the cheek as he left. Richie’s heart melted after he decided that meant it was going to be a great fucking day minus the morning.

Until it wasn’t.  
Richie stared up at the sky. Blood red. Taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes to check if what he saw was true He came to the realization that it was, in fact, Raining blood. “WHAT THE FUCK!?” He screamed as he ran back inside, hyperventilating. Using the phone the arcade had he rung up his best friend Stan to see if he could see this shit. Turns out he was the only one. 

The voice of Stan suddenly morphed into something much more sinister, much more vindictive as the unknown deep voice replied “beep beep, Richie.” “Stan? What are you-“ “no Stan.” The unknown caller cut him off. “ pennywise. Look outside!” Slowly Richie turned his head before his mouth dropped open wide, standing out side was a eight foot tall werewolf with a replica of Richie’s head bloodied in its mouth. After screaming as loud as he could, Richie ran into the break room and locked it, pushing a chair up against the door handle. BANG BANG BANG. scrrrrreeeeeeeccchhh. Richie covered his ears from the noise, and slowly lifted his head up after hearing the door come off its hinges. He was frozen with fear. But in front of him stood not a werewolf, but a giant clown. “Come join the circus Richie!” It spoke in a happy tone. Richie adjusted his glasses. “FUCK YOUR CIRCUS!” He yelled making the clown laugh. “Quite the trashmouth, huh four eyes?” It’s smile showed shark-like teeth. Richie shivers and stood up. 

The clown’s hand Then outstretched unnaturally far. gripped Richie’s throat and it’s head opened to reveal three white lights, Richie didn’t dare to open his eyes. Blood began to run from his noses. His vision was getting spotted and he was struggling to breath. All of a sudden he felt himself fall to the ground, too weak to move and gasping for air. A figure stood over him. ‘...the Batman.’ The figure propped him up before saying in a low and gravelly voice. “Are you ok?” “Just fucking peachy, bats” was the reply, but Richie was smiling, Batman smiled in relief he could talk after the strangulation. “Who*cough* who was that?” Batman looked down at him. “I don’t know but he’s gone now. Stay safe kid.” “I make no promises when psycho alien clowns come to attack and the sky starts fucking bleeding.” Richie laughed. “Thanks for ya know, saving my life batsee”Batman stopped. “You saw that too?” He asked sounding surprised. “Yeah.. creepy as shit. I called my friend but he said that I was probably seeing things. He couldn’t see it. Then one minute there was a fucking werewolf attacking me with a replica of my head in its mouth, the next, a fucking clown is strangling me telling me to “come join the circus!” Richie leaned back onto the counter. “It’s been a hell of a day.” Batman sighed. “Thank you again dude, I would have literally died. People say shit about you but If you care enough to help out a sixteen year old kid who’s getting murdered when you could very much die yourself, I think you’re all right.” Richie offered a smile and Batman nodded before saying “sorry about the door.” And disappearing suddenly.

Richie had a feeling it wasn’t over yet.


	2. Beverly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beverly gets a visit from Richie. Only for her to have some news for him and the other losers...

“Bev!” Richie yelled at school to her the next day. “You will NOT believe what happened to me last night!” Beverly smiled, then paused before her eyebrows rose.  
“Richie, can it wait? I also have to tell you something, tell everyone actually.” Richie paused. What did that tone mean? He loved bev with all his heart, hearing something that serious come from the usually light hearted yet down to earth girl was...unnerving to say the least.  
“Sure. Are...are you ok?” Richie tried his best to keep the concern out of his voice. It didn’t work. “I’m fine rich, but this is really important, ok?”

Lunchtime came slowly as Richie spent his time uncharacteristically worrying. Beverly found it easy to lie, something Richie was not quite as good at. It bugged him that one of his closest friends could be in a shit load of trouble.

At lunch, his friends sat chatting and laughing as always, all except Richie and bev, Who sat silent. “Are you g-guys ok?” Asked Bill after noticing the silence himself. “I have something to tell you guys. My...” she took a deep breath. This wouldn’t be to hard, right? Her friends were her family, that and her aunt. They deserved to know. After all, they’d been through so much together. Defeating Henry Bowers, killing Beverly’s abusive father, rescuing Stan when he fell down the well. This is just one more thing to get through together. One more thing.

“My mom’s alive”

 _Silence_.

“She-“ _deep breaths Bev_. “ She was in Arkham asylum. I’m going to be able to see her...”

More silence. It was almost too much to handle. What had she done?

“Th-th-that’s great Beverly! You get to see your m-mom again!” Bill thankfully said breaking the silence. The other losers began to pipe up with their own words of shock and encouragement, Beverly felt a tear threaten to escape. She pushed it away though and sat back down

The day surprisingly carried on like normal. Bev had explained how she was nervous about meeting her mum in a week. It was weird..hopefully she was alright. Maybe, despite her incarceration, she was going to be a good mum? Who knew. All she knew was that she had left her father and about half a year later had kidnapped her away from her father before being taken back by force and running away. Only to die her hair, change her name and become a physiologist. She was, apparently, very good at her job. Until she fell in love with a sick man and got her self into Arkham. She was apparently in a much better relationship now with another prisoner named Pamela. This was all stuff Bev had been told by her aunt who got the message from Arkham themselves. Her mum was fourteen when she had Beverly. Beverly couldn’t imagine being a mum at fifteen now, let alone at _fourteen._ That must have been hard to deal with, especially with all the judgements thrown her way. Her mum had turned 28 one month ago. she supposed it was like a late birthday present. _Huh._

(short chapter but I wanted to set up the next one for you guys! I am in no way judging teen mums. This was from a characters POV, not my own. And Bev thinks judging it is bad anyway :). So if you are a teen mum reading this I wanted to wish you the best with your day to day life 💕) 


	3. Family reunion

Bev fidgeted nervously as the car arrived at Arkham. She took several deep breaths. She was angry at her mum, sure. but also knew it wasn't entirely her fault. either way, she still felt like being sick. 

The assylum was scary. It was tall and screams and laughs were heard throughout. She was being escorted by to guards. She wore a black blazer overe a navey dress with bright orange socks and black and white trainers. She had bags under her eyes, but still looked pretty.

As she approached a silver door, she stifend. A guard unlocked it for her and nodded. In the room sat a blond woman in bright orange prison outfit, her wrist chained to the chair with hand cuffs. Her eyes began watering the minute she looked at Bev. Cupping her free hand around her mouth, she let out a sob as Beverly stood in the doorway looking at her. "...mom?" 

"Ok here are the rules" a large African American woman spoke. She gave of an intimidating Aura and was definitely a force to be reckoned with. "You make any move that's even slightly suspicious Quinn, you'll be shocked." Harley nodded. The woman then left, leaving them alone with one guard for Beverly's safety. "Look at you.. you're so beautiful..." Harley broke off into a sob." Bev wiped her eyes and smiled. "Bevy... sweetie I'm so sorry...I'm... If I coulda' been there I wouda'..." Bev shrugged. "What he did...wasn't your fault Harley." Harley flinched at her daughter using her real name, but let it go. 

"He told me you were dead. He... I know you tried but, I just..." She stopped "it's hard, you know? I just-" Bev broke into a sob that broke Harley's heart. "I just wish you had been there mom! He..the things Alvin did to me...I can't..." She sniffed. "I can't forget." Harley looked at her. "How's school?" She asked her after a while. Beverly laughed a little. "Mixed. Derry is a shit hole, shitty people and all that. But it does have one saving grace." "Oh yeah? What's that sweetie?" Bev grinned for the first time. "My friends, there's my boyfriend Bill, my best friend Richie, then there's Mike, Ben, Stan and Eddie. We call ourselves...the losers club" Harley let out a laugh at that.

"How is he? Your boyfriend I mean." "He's very sweet, mom. Brown hair. He's really skinny and has a stutter. But he's the leader of our group and well, people just respect him I guess" she shrugged. "Eddie's a Hypocondriac but is always the first one to come to if anyone is hurt, Richie has ADHD and has a real trashmouth when it comes to insults but he'll defend you till the day he dies, Mike is our protector, and he lives on a farm and Stan is Jewish our voice of reason. Ben's a walking history book but he's a real sweetheart. Everyone just...gets along because we're kind of outcasts." Beverly talked animatedly about some of the losers past adventures and Harley listened one hundred percent. To see her baby so happy and close, made her heart burst with pride and love.

The rest of their conversation was emotional to say the least, and ended up with Bev crying into her mother as her mother cried with her, cradling Beverly with her free arm. "I am never gonna leave you again, you hear me? Never." She shushed Beverly gently. They stayed like that for a long, long time..

Harley went back in the prison after three hours with Beverly. Next week would be four hours and the week after twenty minutes with no shock coller. She walked up to Pamela and planted (haha get it) a kiss on her lips. Homophobia was around quite a bit in Arkham (it's fucking Arkham what do you expect?) But quite frankly Harley and Pamela didn't give two shits (nor should they).

"How'd it go Harls?" Pamela asked after a moment. Harley smiled and hugged her girlfriend tightly. "She's wonderful, ivy. She's so intelligent and beautiful. I just wish...if it wasn't for that asshole father of hers and if the joker hadn't been...well.." she pulled away from Pamela "you know how joker is. Then maybe just maybe I could of-" "Harley. You couldn't do anything with the joker, you tried to steal her back once and when that didn't work, you got one year having no clue where she was while you were living dangerously until you got thrown in here. Your fine, hun. Just calm down" Ivy cupped Harley's face in her hands. "Your tough, and she's bright. She'll understand." Harley sighed. "I really, really hope you're right."


End file.
